fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr.Clef
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fossilrob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DinonerdDC (talk) 03:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki, Fossilrob, and we do sorta have a competitive page for FF. Derpnerd 02:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Please put your competitive Fossil Fighters page as a blog, because it is not an article on real Fossil Fighters info. Thank you. Derpnerd 01:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) come back on chat,dude Burstbusterz (talk) 04:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 07:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! Another Disturbed fan on the wiki! Nice to have ya' here (even if you probably came before me!) I see you want me to join the chat room (whatever that is) so I shall see what I can do (as long as it doesn't hurt or involve evil criticism of my opinionated Legendary Vivosaur Stats)! That last message was by me, DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 03:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC)! That's okay, I sort of figured that with me re-uploading my stats that the chat room would have something to do wit bagging on me. It's all good, I let TDDD... whatever his name is scream at me as much as he wanted because I was tired and not in he mood for war, which I now will happen (I've done this far too many time before), but I'll get him eventually, probably on Sunday. I'll give him the argument he wants, and I doubt he'll be able to find flaws in them, at least ones that make sense to my logic. (Again, these stats are my opinion based on my views on the vivosaurs. Not everyone will agree or see it my way by default so maybe he'll see errors, but they don't apply to my logic, which is different from his and so arguing is pointless because we both see differently and so our opinions are incompatible. It' am unavoidable downward spiral into the void...) Still, maybe I'll check out the chat room more often, thanks for shooting me that comment. And also thanks for apologizing, it wasn't your fault. ... on second thought, I probably won! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 20:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Overlord Sure, I'll do it! What are you looking for in particular? Glad to see I'm appreciated in at least one way, especially by a Disturbed/Five Finger Death Punch fan! As for the character, oh god, I'm not great at coming up with sup original human characters on the spot but I can have some impressive ideas if I get the context right. This might not work with the context of your story or the character within this story, but I prefer characters that do great things but are never appreciated. The sort of people that long to do right, even if killing is necessary, and often become martyrs to protect their beliefs or those they love. If that doesn't work, I'm also a fan of the demonically possessed, especially if it has to do with Spacegodzilla or Destroyah! I have a bunch of characters like that myself. I also like the idea of the dinaurians, people or people-like organisms that can transform into a certain species of dinosaur, whether it be a dromeaosaurid, a ceratopsian, an tyrannosaurid, an ankylosaurus, or, hell, a sauropod! It all works for me, even though some species are more preferable than others in my opinion. ... As you can probably tell, I'm not good with "normal" characters. Most of mine are either outcasts, or just plain freaks. So... tel me what ya' think! I like the dinaurians and the idea behind them, but I think they should have had more of them, you know, besides the obvious main three and the undestinguishable hundred so grunts that run around the Mothership near the end of the original game's storyline. Now, that being said, I am NOT a big fan of OC dinaurians, not sure why, I'm just not big on them... probably because many of them are rediculous and look nothing like what you would expect from the game designers if they decided to make a dinaurians of hat type for that dinosaur species. I'll work with the original dinaurians as much as I can, but I don't like originals, and I see no need and have no interest in making new ones. I still like the unappreciated servant idea too, but that really doesn't work with any of the dinaurians. King Dynal XVI is, well, a king! He doesn't do work and, if he does, they worship it! Raptin a stickup teen dinaurians and probably does jack crap for anyone except Dynal. Duma is beautiful, hot, and is very nice when accepted and understood. However, because of her beauty and difference, if she did something nice, good, or useful, probably everybody (or at least all the guys) would know about it pretty quickly and praise her too. Only Raptin bags on her! I guess if there was a revolt against the dinaurians for some corrupt, unjustified, reason, it would work, but otherwise no. I'll still work with other and new ideas if you want. Alright, I'll do that then! Thanks for shooting me that comment, always like to add my own opinion on such subjects and know that my opinions are accepted and appreciated! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 01:31, September 11, 2013 (UTC) not now Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 21:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm hiding where you'd most likely think I am other than there Why wouldn't I? They're better pictures and more up-to-date than the old ones. Not to mension they have all the pages look more alike and precise AND they have a higher resolution so they look better too. I don't see anything bad about them. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 23:52, September 18, 2013 (UTC) But a lot, if not most, of them are not and are in serious need of a makeover. Besides, what is really so bad about new pictures? Every one else does them all the time and their pictures are often worthless or irrelevent to anything on the site and when I start making pages look good with accurate pictures meeting all required standrads, I get denial? Did my stats really just get everyone against me with everything? I just don't know why I help this wiki sometimes... DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 23:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Stop what? Stop making the wiki better? Oh, gee, that sound like a great idea! Maybe we should just leave these 8-bit images on the site when we're already working on 3-Dimensional consoles! Sounds totally logical and fair. Okay, look, maybe what I said before was a little harsh, but I don't know why you're so hell-bent on keeping outdated pictures when everyone else seems to love the idea. I mean, others are FOLLOWING what I'm doing they think it's such a good idea. It wasn't really the words that ticked me off, it was the continuous denial and refusal to let my updates air, as if they were unworthy. Yeah, I can do that, not really sure why it matters or why it would affect anything, but yeah, sure, I can do that. Before you ask, I can't get on Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 02:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How do you change names? LORDINO (talk) 21:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) GET TO EDITING Dude, what the hell happened to the wiki, I can barely write this message it's so laggy. Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 20:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) This is your best friend http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UemCkuiCTbg Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 05:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) File:Eduardo_blue_1600x1200.jpg Doing a video series sounds like fun. I'll try to find some time to do it. Derpnerd 15:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) rerb imma surry if you want to know why i'm being so weird, ask Slifer Augustine Sycamore (talk) 22:36, January 16, 2014 (UTC) dude u need to fix the chat yo clef chats still buggy clef u gotta help me talk to tdd and have him unban me Tsk Tsk Tsk Oh sure Clef. "And ill let you know how it goes over". Well that was so rude of you to lie like that, and leave that conversation without saying goodbye o: it's been nearly 3 months since you said that. More lies, hmm? I'm pretty sure you didn't let me know. >_> Animegeo (talk) 02:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC)AnimegeoAnimegeo (talk) 02:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Oy! 'Ey Lucifer! I invited a new Fighter over from Wikizilla and his name's Supercharged Gojira! -Kalauro I've read your announcement for a Fossil Fighters Battle Simulator, and I would like to know if I could help at all. I should tell you that I have no programming skill, so if there are any opportunites for working with sprites and/or the layout, please let me know whenever you have time. Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 01:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) File:Rob.jpg Saw this, thought you might like it Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 22:32, November 7, 2014 (UTC)